


That Sounds Fake But OK

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aussie!Elyza, F/F, Reincarnation, may we meet again, not really smutty, violence is mildish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LA is a wild world. Alicia has a run in with a walker, Elyza shows up. Mild smut and mildish violence. Elyza is a fan of killing walkers. Alicia is a fan of Elyza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sounds Fake But OK

This is it. This is how she dies, at a fucking 7 Eleven in Beverly Hills with the deceased body of a soccer mom from hell eating her alive. Maybe being undead will be fun?

"Holy shit..." She knows that voice. Elyza.

Next moment a huge machete is hacking at soccer mom's head. But even after it stills, she's still swinging. There's blood everywhere, and she's still going. The motionless body is being hacked to pieces. Alicia stands and moves closer, but Elyza seems to be in a blind rage.

"Fucking." Whack! "Piece!" Whack! "Of!" Whack! "Shit!" The head rolls off, and Alicia manages to wrap her arms around Elyza's.

"Hey, hey, slow down." Alicia whispers.

"You were almost bitten. They didn't get you did they?" Elyza is shaking, and something about seeing this calm and collected Aussie lose it is terrifying.

"Babe, I'm fine. Calm down." She's holding her tightly from behind when she hears the machete reenter it's sheath. Then Elyza turns around and, Oh my God, she's crying.

"I can't lose you. Not again."

"Again?"

Elyza wipes angrily at her tears, willing them to stop falling in her mind.

"It was another lifetime. You were mine. Things went to shit. Not this time."

"That sounds fake, but OK."

Elyza is clinging to her like a lost child, and Alicia just rubs soothing circles into her back.

"Come on, there's a mansion a block up that's got a backup water system. I saw it on the way over. We could both use a shower."

Elyza nods mutely and moves to pick up their bags.

When they arrive, they find the house has a backup generator powering the lights, too. Elyza fishes a set of keys to a Maserati from a bowl on the entryway and pockets them for later.

"Awesome," Alicia says as Elyza sets up the perimeter.

Soon, they're both in the master bathroom, and it's huge. Alicia turns on the hot water, and lets it warm up a bit. Elyza's leather jacket is discarded, then Alicia starts helping her undress. Her clothes are covered in walker blood, and her black warpaint is flecked with red.

"Can you promise me something, babe?"

Alicia nods as she works the clasp of her bra open.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"You know I can't promise that, but I'll do my best."

Alicia steadies her as she steps out of her jeans and underwear. Elyza fumbles with Alicia's clothes, so she does it herself. Then they're in warm clean water and begin to wash off. Alicia's got her hands massaging the blonde's scalp, rubbing shampoo into it when she sees that sad look in her blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Elyza?"

"It's like there's always going to be something pushing us apart. Always, in every world."

"I'm here, baby. Let me take care of you tonight, OK? Just relax, I've got you."

Elyza just nods and wraps her strong arms around her girlfriend's hips. They manage to finish cleaning themselves up before she's kissing her.

It takes a few minutes, but Alicia slips a slender thigh between her legs and pushes up, it happens. The sadness that had tinged their kisses turns to fire. Elyza gives an almost growl, and bites hard into her full bottom lip.

"There's that feisty Aussie I fell in love with," Alicia laughs, giving her voluptuous ass a hard spank. The pink hand print she leaves is going to be there a while.

Elyza's tongue is out to play then, and it's not subtle this time. It's dancing over hers over and over. Each time they release, the sound is delicious, and she needs more of it. She manages to walk the shorter girl to the wall, then hands are pressing down hard on her shoulders. She falls to her knees obediently, and hooks a pale thigh over her shoulder. The look she gets then is enough to set an even greater wetness at her core. Elyza's got both hands tightly in her clean brown hair.

The water is running cold by the time Elyza drags her to the bed, but they're not done yet.

 

Later that night Elyza finds a high powered rifle under the bed of the master bedroom.

"Oh this is nice. And a box of hollow point bullets. This'll be fun. Hollow points make heads blow up like watermelons full of dynamite."

They take the Maserati up to the nearest observatory and set up the rifle on a tripod. They take turns head hunting walkers. Ten points a kill, forty extra for a headshot, minus five for each extra shot needed for a kill, double for a twofer. Elyza wins, but she insists Alicia threw the game to get her to sympathy fuck her.

They make it inside the observatory and manage to turn it on. The stars are incredibly bright, even over the LA smog. Alicia feels safe in Elyza's arms. She had mentioned she was cold and now she's laying here in her worn leather jacket that smells so good. Smells like love.

Elyza weaves a tale of a time after nuclear war, and where a blonde that falls to earth. Her people clash with the beautiful brunette Commander. She talks of an epic love story with a tragic end. But the story goes on she says, it's being written as they lay here looking out at space.

"Is that why you wear the war paint?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of you. Before I met you this time, it was the only thing keeping me going. The hope that you were out here is all I had."

"Well, I'm glad you found me. I'd be dead without you."

"Yeah, me too, probably."

They eventually make it back to their mansion after a stop at an upscale grocery. Alicia finds some unspoiled steaks and Elyza treats them to New York strip steaks and lobster tails.

"Is this what they call the barbie?"

"Sure, why not," Elyza laughs as Alicia wraps around her from behind.

By the end of the night, they're too full to move but a quick one hour power nap, and Alicia is drinking champagne off Elyza's huge breasts. It's a great night.

They somehow find a cache of sex toys, and take turns with an impressive strap on. They're truly exhausted by orgasm number four, so they just fall asleep, Alicia the big spoon, hand over Elyza's beating heart.

No one's around to ruin their love, it's just them and the zombie apocalypse. And they wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I can't stop writing Lexark. Toss me some kudos if this was at all enjoyable.


End file.
